Track type machines typically utilize chains on either side of the machine that are connected to surface engaging elements, known as track shoes, to move the machine. A sprocket, driven by an engine of the machine, engages and translates the chain about spaced apart pulley mechanisms. As the chain translates, the connected track shoes engage a surface under the machine, e.g., the ground, transmit torque from the sprocket to the surface, and thereby propel the machine relative to the surface. Depending on the weight of the machine, the size of the chain, the environment in which the machine operates, and other factors, the chains and/or track shoes may wear or be damaged and may require periodic inspection, servicing, repair, and/or replacement. Typically, a master link is provided in the chain to allow disassembly of the chain (i.e., separation of two ends of the chain).
An exemplary master link is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,783,196 (“the '196 patent”) issued to Maguire et al. The '196 patent discloses an embodiment of a master link including a unitary body with first and second apertures spaced apart and axially extending through the body. Each of the first and second apertures are configured to receive respective pins that connect the master link to adjacent links of a track chain. The master link also includes first and second gaps longitudinally extending through the body from respective ones of the first and second apertures to a third aperture. The third aperture axially extends through the body in a direction substantially similar to the first and second apertures. Fourth and fifth apertures, configured to receive fasteners, extend through the body of the master link and across the respective first and second gaps. As the fasteners are secured, i.e., tightened, the width of the respective first and second gaps decrease against the natural rigidity of the master link. Decreasing the first and second gaps reduces the respective diameters of the first and second apertures and may provide a clamping force on the pins to secure the master link to the adjacent links of the track chain.
Because the first and second gaps of the '196 patent extend from the first and second apertures to the third aperture, undesired stresses may form within the fasteners. For example, tightening the fasteners to decrease the first and second gaps, places the fasteners in axial tension as they overcome the natural rigidity of the body of the master link. Because the first and second gaps extend to the third aperture, and because the fasteners may not completely close the first and second gaps, substantially all of the transverse stresses transferred from the pins within the first and second apertures to the body of the master link may be undesirably transferred directly to the fasteners. These undesired stresses may lead to mechanical failure.
The disclosed system is directed to overcoming one or more of the shortcomings set forth above and/or other shortcomings in the art.